Scout
the Scout is one of 9 playable classes in Team Fortress 2. He apparently originates from Boston, Massachusetts due to his slight Bostonian Accent. He is the fastest character in the game and his signature weapon is a Scattergun. IN GMOD: In Gmod, He is one of the thousands of crazy and wacky characters in the mod along with the other classes, noteably he appears to be addicted to Dispensers, often spamming 'Need a dispenser here' to an Engineer or anybody else. There are many different versions of Scouts, but the most known (the RED and the BLU) are as follows: RED Scout *Has a mother similar to the BLU Scout, except with a slight pinkish palette. *Has a father who is apparently the RED Heavy. *Unlike the BLU Scout, he has a sister (a RED Female Scout version of him) who he apparently annoys, but loves a lot and is very protectable of her. *His enemy is usually (but not always) the BLU Heavy who he asks Sasha for a steak dinner or date. *Has a nightmare of dolls and his mom's death. *Has a huge lip-like face in his nightmare. *Drinks lots of BONK in his nightmare. *At times is an alien. BLU Scout *His BLU mother is in some of GMOD videos with him. *His father is the RED Spy *His enemy is mostly RED Heavy because he tries to gain the affection of Heavy's daughter, the RED female Scout. *Goes out on a date with BLU Heavy's weapon and Heavy lets him. Goofs *The BLU Scout has dated the RED Scout's sister and some occasions this is his cause of his enemyship with the RED Heavy, who is apparently her father. *In one video, RED Scout has interacted with a BLU female Scout but it has been deleted many months ago. A video titled "scout love", created by user Witchy gmod stars a RED-colored Scout but wearing a black shirt over the red who shares his bonk and eventually kisses the BLU Femscout. *The RED Scout is usually Painis Cupcake's victim and his son (Painis Pancake) at one occasion. *A Scout of unknown color always seems to be on the recieving end when Christian Brutal Sniper throws something off-screen. *The RED Scout always spams "need a dispenser here" to an Engineer or steals the Sandvich of the BLU Heavy (which causes their enemyship). *Both Scouts are often insulted by their corresponding Spies about their virginity. Faults and weaknesses Sometimes, he is easily killed by Pyros with flamethrowers, killing and burning him. Heavies can also kill him with Miniguns. Scout gets always be backstabbed by Spies. Videos *Moscout *Team Fortress 2: Scout's Caps *What Happens When A RED Scout Drinks BLU Bonk??? *Very Unusual Troubles *Extremely Unusual Troubles Trivia *Scout disguises himself as a seal to participate the Cow Eating Contest when Scouts are not allowed to. *RED Scout is the main protagonist of Unusual Troubles, Very Unusual Troubles and Extremely Unusual Trobules. Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Chaotic Good